The present invention relates to control apparatus for controlling a working tool with respect to a working area to produce a desired pattern thereon. The invention is particularly useful for controlling a laser and is therefore described below with respect to such an application, although it will be appreciated that the invention, or various features thereof as to be described below, could also advantageously be used in other applications.
Lasers are gaining widespread use in the medical field as surgical scalpels for cutting or burning-away tissue, and as coagulators for treating different kinds of lesions. Critical factors in the successful use of lasers for such purposes are the ease and precision by which the laser beam may be manipulated. In the existing systems, the laser beam is usually manipulated by a joystick. One construction including a joystick is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,341, assigned to the same assignee as the present application.